Display panels are generally used to display output information of electronic products. Existing display panels used in mobile terminals, such as mobile phones, are usually provided with a finger touch sensing layer.
In all types of display layer, self-luminous display panel is an important development trend of the current display panels as it does not require a backlight source and is advantageous in weight, size and power consumption.
However, on one hand, the existing display panels' function is relatively single; on the other hand, when being integrated with structures with other functions, structures of the existing display panels need to be optimized.